


to. star

by staygoldMK (http49)



Category: GOT7, Miss A
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, silly shipper edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http49/pseuds/staygoldMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fan made videos<br/>***<br/>10. jinyoung/suzy - we don't talk anymore<br/>8. jinyoung/suzy - cold water<br/>5. jinyoung/suzy - I know your boyfriend is out of town<br/>3. jinyoung/suzy - I found<br/>2. jinyoung/suzy - 이.별 to. star<br/>***<br/>13. suzy - Let Me<br/>12. suzy - you're my home / 못하겠어 can't<br/>9. suzy - this is what you came for<br/>1. suzy - 빛이나 see the light<br/>***<br/>6. got7 & suzy - inception au<br/>***<br/>7. jinyoung|bambam|mark - ghosttown<br/>***<br/>11. miscellaneous (jb,jinyoung,mark,youngjae,hyungline)<br/>4. mark - looking too closely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung/suzy - I found

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B86AHvZXaW0WN1liWm50NHhnZ1k/view) (google drive link)

 

 

**Credit to :  
**

> _music_ **  
> **

[[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FYj6V_a1-EUA&t=YmU5OGEwZDM0ODM0YjEzZWU3ODc3NDcyOTgwZDg1YTc1MWY0MDkwMSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]  I Found is from Amber Run’s debut album ‘5AM’. 

Get it here: [http://smarturl.it/5amDeluxe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2F5amDeluxe&t=NTkxODgyMmQzYjA2N2EzMzAyMzRmZmZkMDVmNTMzNTYyODhjOGM1MSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

The track is available to download here [http://smarturl.it/AmberRun5am](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FAmberRun5am&t=MmEwNzQ2Mzg4N2RhNDJmM2QzNzM1ZThlZjIyOGFhYmJkZjAxNmY3NyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

Follow Amber Run -  
  
Facebook: [https://www.facebook.com/amberrunoffi…](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Famberrunofficial&t=MzEzYzE0NjNjNTZlZjU4NzQ4ZjhmMTZhMWU5NWE4ZjdkN2EzMzAyMCxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)  
Spotify: [https://open.spotify.com/artist/0Mmnm…](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fartist%2F0MmnmsAuQKRFpo6vJElcaU&t=YzA0ZDM0YzU5OTk1YWJkNDg4ZWVlMzk4YTg5MmIzZmUyNjNjNDUzYyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)  
Twitter: <https://twitter.com/AmberRunUK>  
SoundCloud: [https://soundcloud.com/amberrunofficial](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Famberrunofficial&t=NWIyZDU4YjcwMzRhNzQ5NzU0ODE2MmE0ZDJkOGViZjc4YzE4MGJjZixNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)  
Website: [https://www.amber-run.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amber-run.com&t=OGUzNmYxOTRkZjEyYTkyYzhlYTYxZmQ1ZTBlNmYzYzg0NWIxYTM4NCxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)  
Mailer: [http://smarturl.it/ARNewsletter](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FARNewsletter&t=MzBmYmE1YTk4NTQ1ZTljNTIxMDZjZTQwMjNkYWU0Y2I4NjM4YmYxMixNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)  
  
© 2014 Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited 

> _videos_

[1st Look TV](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCt3HoR1FViXHvV1yg4MjPfQ&t=ZDkzMDE1ZmE3YzQ2ZGQwMmY1ODNhYTI1NDUyOWUxOGE1MjE1MWUxMSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * Vol.107 DEAR, MY LADY  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqgZx1FMogNg&t=OGI3ZTBlNTM2YTZjMDM1ODUzNDRiNTdiNmQyNDkyZmM3YmNhYTc1ZixNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)] 



[Bambi뱀뱀](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC1BEVurPTxO07aN9RjwY9fg&t=NWMwNjkxODFhOTlhN2QwNTliMjU2Mjc4YjdmNjk1YzIyNzU2MGE4YyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * 160325 GOT7 - ‘THE STAR’ Magazine Photoshoot  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F733lNUnYUy4&t=OGJkZGJlOTU3M2QxOTAxN2EzNGY5M2NlYmViZGRkZDg3YjdmYTdlOSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]   



[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=MTUxMWU0NTBmNTAzN2NhNzc3NzU1ODQwMDQ2ZTlhYWM5ZDdkZjQ0ZSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * GOT7 “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMTYzJeYF4AA&t=ZDRiOGRkNzVkNzhjMTc3NmE2Mjc2NGYwNjA3N2JhZTMxYzBkOTM0YyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)] 



[NYLONTVKOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCFp41Auwx65x5AU5QDiK2sA&t=MDI4ZjY5MmNkZTI5NTQyMjEyYTU4YmI4NThhNzAyODI4MTdmZWRiYyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * [NYLON TV KOREA] SUZY(수지) - You make me smile  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS_ic3WWnBRU&t=YTc0MDQ2NTNkZmFmMjFhYzExMWVjMTBkMzg1MmIzYmE3ZjUyYzFmOSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)] 



[한국어 광고 HUB(KOREAN COMMERCIALS HUB) ★1](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCTK6jWXRFKfNZqdQdnYp6Yg&t=OTQwMDU3YzY4YTI4NGIzMDdjMzk3OWE3Nzg2YTVjODVjNTljNmNjMSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * 갓세븐(GOT7) 텐플러스스타(TenAsia(10+Star)) photoshoot #2  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPhfwBMa9h-M&t=YTljNThhZDQ1ZWE3YWJiNmUyMTc2NDdkZGZhZGQ5Y2ExZjgzMDk0MSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek


	2. 이.별 to. star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung/suzy - 이.별 to. star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. break up au : photographer/painter/artist jinyoung lost his muse and the second part is just him remembering/dreaming about her
> 
> 2\. please think of KSH as a body double (even though the more I think about it the less they look alike) & please kindly ignore the sound editing mistakes (that I honestly have no idea how to fix because this is as far as my editing skill goes)
> 
> 3\. also a lyric video

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B86AHvZXaW0WOFhfRV81YUhwUmM/view) (google drive link)

 

 

 

**Credit to :**

> _music_ _  
> _

GOT7(갓세븐)  -   이.별  To. Star 

Find GOT7 “ MAD Winter Edition “ on iTunes & Apple Music  [★](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fus%2Falbum%2Fmad-winter-edition%2Fid1061499829&t=Y2JjNzVmMGE1ZjIwMWMyZDI0MTk4NzcwMzhmYzliZWEyY2IyNTI4Myx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)  & watch their title track “ Confession Song(고백송) ” M/V on youtube  [▶](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgNLF7ysoc6w&t=YTE2NGRlNzIxNTAyYzllNjgwMjA1ZmI0ZmNkN2ZlMjM5NzI2OTM1ZSx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)

  * GOT7 Official Facebook: [http://www.facebook.com/GOT7Official](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FGOT7Official&t=MTQyZTdkZGRiZTcxMzgwZWFmZTkyYTM0YjlkMzlhYzE4MzhjYmMzMywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Twitter: [http://www.twitter.com/GOT7Official](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitter.com%2FGOT7Official&t=NWI1ODNhOGQzNGQ4ZWNiZGUyZDk5ZjY2MjAyZTMwMGM2ODMyYmQxZCwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Fan’s: [http://fans.jype.com/GOT7](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffans.jype.com%2FGOT7&t=NTEwODZmMjY2NTQwZTUwMWE2NDBmMWUyZWIxNTUxMjg3NzNkMGE1MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Homepage: [http://got7.jype.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgot7.jype.com&t=ZGFhZTdhNmExODI4NGRkMGRkM2U5NWQzOTc4YWM0YjljY2Y5MTQ1YiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)



Copyrights 2015 ⓒ JYP Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

> _videos_

**[1st Look TV](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCt3HoR1FViXHvV1yg4MjPfQ&t=MDEyMGJlNmNlYzBjMDFiMTcyMzQ4NmE4ZmJlZDk3YzVlYmEzNDYyOCx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)**

  * Vol.107 DEAR, MY LADY  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqgZx1FMogNg&t=ZjUzMGEwYzc5MWE2NzJjOWQ0YTAyMzA0M2M4MDhiNzNkZjNkY2E3Nix5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)]



**[Baidu BaeSuzy Bar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC0Cz2HKZqhvaStIUIS6p15Q&t=MDFlOWMwYjI0OGE4MDE4MmFlMjZiYzM1MDlmMWExMzgzNjZhNDVkMiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)   
**

  * 150908 V APP 수지 “SUZY? SUZY.” Photograph Making Film EP.01 [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FT5g-vxKW1tc&t=YzRmOWRiN2VhYjcyMzVkY2NlZTVjMDExNjRkMWZkMDk1OTY1MzdmMywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * 150922 V APP 수지 “SUZY? SUZY.” Photograph Making Film EP.02  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FUgSlKOFSSvc&t=NmM0YTUxMDY4ZTExYjNiYmFlYWI2ZGNjN2Q5MThkZWQ2ZTRlYjU5ZCwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]



**[beanpole   
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC2bmy4N5Gh-i2Y23OhqLN7Q&t=MjY1MWViMGJjOTdhOGQ5NTAxMTA1Zjc4ZjgwYTgwY2M4OWMyOWE2YiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D) **

  * 김수현 수지 ‘윈드브레이커’ 대공개! (Full ver.) [빈폴아웃도어]  [[x]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fgil1bN7Inw0&t=ODgzYmVlYjhmMmFiNDU1NGRjNmM2OThkNWYwNmNiM2MyOGY4NWMxNywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * 김수현 수지 윈드브레이커 메이킹 영상 대공개! [빈폴아웃도어]  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZzeIfXKF2pE&t=YWZiYzBiYzRhM2Q2ZGQ4MGYxZWE5ZmJiNzVmOWEzYjVhZTM0YWRhNiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]   

  * [BEANPOLE OUTDOOR] 빈폴아웃도어 2013 FW 메이킹 필름  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLl3HfjUqe7s&t=OTAwYzlkMTZiYTY5MGMwMGVlOThiYzZiOGEwYjk5MDNjZDhhZjMzZSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * [빈폴아웃도어] TV CF ‘수수커플’ 의 뉴질랜드 로맨스30A -겨울편 ②  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FEn906O51pag&t=MGZlODVkZTAwYjcwNmNlZjBlMjQxZjRiYzkyNzI1ODQ3MWRkN2Y2MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=NWIxZTU5NDA4ZDAxYmQ1MDU3OWM1MDQ1ODIxOTE3YzM1YTExZDBjOSx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D) **

  * GOT7 “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMTYzJeYF4AA&t=NTBhYmExYjY2YWQ3ZWNhNjZiYTI2ODc5YjVjMWNhNWE2MzZlNGM5ZSx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)] 
  * GOT7 “If You Do(니가 하면)” M/V  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FT0iPB_JyS5g&t=MjExZjdjMWJlODRjNGQyMmU0ZTNkMzU1ZDRmNDQ2NTVkYjBjZGI5Yix5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)]



> _lyrics, english translation_

  * [**colorcodedlyrics.com**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcolorcodedlyrics.com%2F2015%2F11%2Fgot7-the-star-i-byeol&t=YTQ1ZTE2MWQ4MjcxMTk2OTI1NDdkZDNiNWZkNjJiMmM2MDg3ZTA4ZCx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)



 

 


	3. 빛이나  see the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suzy - 빛이나 see the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. chronologically my first FMV, I love 빛이나 SEE THE LIGHT by GOT7 so much and think the lyrics suit suzy so well ;^; 
> 
> 2\. a jealous boyfriend concept ? 
> 
> 3\. also a lyric video

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B86AHvZXaW0WNVJabDBFZmVCV2c/view) (google drive link)

 

 

**Credit to :**

> _music_ _  
> _

GOT7(갓세븐)  -  빛이나 See the Light 

Find GOT7 “Fly” on iTunes & Apple Music  [★](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fus%2Falbum%2Ffly%2Fid1095139269&t=MTFhYjBlZDlkNDliNjU0ZGZjMjU0M2RlODFlMjI2YWNlNjExMWE2NCxCcm9JSUFiNQ%3D%3D)  & watch their title track “fly” M/V on youtube  [▶](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FQ4vFviZ4qw0&t=YTc1YjA1N2YwZGNjZDhkYjI0YWQxOTc1MDY5MGUwNzZhMjgzOWYwNixCcm9JSUFiNQ%3D%3D)

  * GOT7 Official Facebook: [http://www.facebook.com/GOT7Official](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FGOT7Official&t=MTQyZTdkZGRiZTcxMzgwZWFmZTkyYTM0YjlkMzlhYzE4MzhjYmMzMywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Twitter: [http://www.twitter.com/GOT7Official](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitter.com%2FGOT7Official&t=NWI1ODNhOGQzNGQ4ZWNiZGUyZDk5ZjY2MjAyZTMwMGM2ODMyYmQxZCwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Fan’s: [http://fans.jype.com/GOT7](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffans.jype.com%2FGOT7&t=NTEwODZmMjY2NTQwZTUwMWE2NDBmMWUyZWIxNTUxMjg3NzNkMGE1MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * GOT7 Official Homepage: [http://got7.jype.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgot7.jype.com&t=ZGFhZTdhNmExODI4NGRkMGRkM2U5NWQzOTc4YWM0YjljY2Y5MTQ1YiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)



Copyrights 2016 ⓒ JYP Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

> _videos  
>  _

**[Baidu BaeSuzy Bar](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC0Cz2HKZqhvaStIUIS6p15Q&t=MDFlOWMwYjI0OGE4MDE4MmFlMjZiYzM1MDlmMWExMzgzNjZhNDVkMiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)  
**

  * 150908 V APP 수지 “SUZY? SUZY.” Photograph Making Film EP.01 [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FT5g-vxKW1tc&t=YzRmOWRiN2VhYjcyMzVkY2NlZTVjMDExNjRkMWZkMDk1OTY1MzdmMywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * 150922 V APP 수지 “SUZY? SUZY.” Photograph Making Film EP.02  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FUgSlKOFSSvc&t=NmM0YTUxMDY4ZTExYjNiYmFlYWI2ZGNjN2Q5MThkZWQ2ZTRlYjU5ZCwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * 151013 V APP 수지 “SUZY? SUZY.” Photograph Making Film EP.03  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgrToYeFkJYQ&t=ZmQwNGExZWQwMzU3NWMxMzE3NDYyODMzYjJmOTYyNTM5NjAxMzRmOSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)] 



**[beanpole  
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC2bmy4N5Gh-i2Y23OhqLN7Q&t=MjY1MWViMGJjOTdhOGQ5NTAxMTA1Zjc4ZjgwYTgwY2M4OWMyOWE2YiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D) **

  * 김수현 수지 ‘윈드브레이커’ 대공개! (Full ver.) [빈폴아웃도어]  [[x]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fgil1bN7Inw0&t=ODgzYmVlYjhmMmFiNDU1NGRjNmM2OThkNWYwNmNiM2MyOGY4NWMxNywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * 김수현 수지 윈드브레이커 메이킹 영상 대공개! [빈폴아웃도어]  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZzeIfXKF2pE&t=YWZiYzBiYzRhM2Q2ZGQ4MGYxZWE5ZmJiNzVmOWEzYjVhZTM0YWRhNiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]  

  * [BEANPOLE OUTDOOR] 빈폴아웃도어 2013 FW 메이킹 필름  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLl3HfjUqe7s&t=OTAwYzlkMTZiYTY5MGMwMGVlOThiYzZiOGEwYjk5MDNjZDhhZjMzZSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * [빈폴아웃도어] TV CF ‘수수커플’ 의 뉴질랜드 로맨스30A -겨울편 ②  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FEn906O51pag&t=MGZlODVkZTAwYjcwNmNlZjBlMjQxZjRiYzkyNzI1ODQ3MWRkN2Y2MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]



****[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=MjI0MjRlNTg1MTk4NWQzNzYwNmJmZjg3MzZlYWYzY2E1ZTlhZjU0MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D) ****

  * [Real miss A] episode 6. DJ Suzy’s Music Drive  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgM3EuT5TUnc&t=MmM2YzU3NjgyNGFhZmY1MDAwMjMwM2Q3MDhhNWQ3MGRkNDMwOGM2MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]   **  
**



**[ON:THE BODY 온더바디](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCoPTHhbC8sw2RaU3ACidzyQ&t=MDZlZmUzYmM1MzYzYWE1M2IyYTRjNzJmMmNkMjIzMWNiNzc4NTI5ZCwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D) **

  * 온:더바디 라이스테라피 수지 화보 촬영 스케치  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNKU52acbusM&t=NzVlMzhhNTZhZDE0ODgwMTFhNTJlMmI3NGM1YjFlOWQwZGNlYmZiMiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)] 



> _lyrics, english translation_

  * **[colorcodedlyrics.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcolorcodedlyrics.com%2F2016%2F03%2Fgot7-see-light-bichina&t=Mzg3OWY5N2I1NGRkYTBiZmE1NTllNTVmNjIyNmQxZTZjNGZjNGYwNCxuSkwzS2NIYQ%3D%3D)**
  * **[igot7_MarKP@twitter](https://twitter.com/igot7_MarKP/status/711639149564964864)**



 


	4. looking too closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark - looking too closely

PLEASE [WATCH HERE ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B86AHvZXaW0WdlZTaVVuem5jMEE/view)(google drive link)

 

 

***

 

"It was very hard not to become an idol."

While he was in SM, Kris understood this feeling. "It was very hard not to become an idol because there were so many people (fans) who liked you, and you would not want to disappoint them or cause them to feel down." However, as for idols who would always take the safe route, "You would end up just like the rest", and "lose yourself".

Kris Wu - Portrait / People magazine , april 2016

([translation - becca](http://wuyifankris.com/post/142689459199/kris-wu-portrait-people-magazine-april-2016))

 

***

 

 **Nevertheless, the first single of the album, ‘Looking Too Closely’, advises someone not to look too closely for the truth in order to prevent pain. Should we close our eyes to reality?**  
Are YOU looking too closely? Yeah, you absolutely nailed it. It is about the relationship you have with yourself. About NOT looking too closely. Sometimes it is best to do it this way to remain positive. You can be obsessed with details. Like everybodies own posession of what they look like in the mirror naked. Its SO different to what they actually look like.

FINK - nothing but hope and passion

([source](http://nbhap.com/people/fink/))

 

***

 

 **Credit to** :

> _music_

Looking too closely  -  Fink  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqoWRs7lXtYE&t=ODI3NDQ2Y2JkMTk1YTMyM2RlOTQ0YmFlZDljNmZkNjdiNjMxNWE5Miw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)]

Taken from the Fink album ‘Hard Believer’ 

iTunes: [http://smarturl.it/hardbelieverit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Fhardbelieverit&t=MGMwZWNlMTdhYjBjNjQ3ZjEyMDhkMDdkOGJiZmFmYmI0MTYwZTE5Yiw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)  
Amazon: [http://smarturl.it/hardbelieveramlp](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Fhardbelieveramlp&t=OWQwMWRjZDZmMWUxM2QxMGZmYTNiODg0ODc0YTNhZjJhZTQ0OTAwNyw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)  
FinkWorld: [http://smarturl.it/hardbelieverfw](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Fhardbelieverfw&t=MjUyYjNmNmRkMzhlMjUyNzM1ZmRkY2Q1YzE0OTAyNTYyZTM4NmM5ZCw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)

Follow Fink on:  
Facebook: [http://smarturl.it/finkfb](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Ffinkfb&t=M2MyOGQyYzliMTU0OTdiMjBiNWExZjE3NzM1ODljNjM3ZjMxODMyOCw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)  
Twitter: [http://smarturl.it/finktw](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Ffinktw&t=OWY5YmRlZTMyOWU5ZWQxNzY2ZGJkNmQ2MDQyZmU5Y2E0MGYwYmUxOCw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)  
Instagram: [http://smarturl.it/finkinsta](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Ffinkinsta&t=YmU3YjMxOTM1ZjAxZmU0N2NhMmM2YWNkZjdkM2QwYTA5MDM3YTE5Ziw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)  
  
[http://www.finkworld.co.uk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.finkworld.co.uk&t=MTVkNTU0MzMwYzQ1ZWRlYTQwM2I5MmExMzNiMDk4MjcyMjcwYTA2ZCw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D) 

> _videos_

[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=MTUxMWU0NTBmNTAzN2NhNzc3NzU1ODQwMDQ2ZTlhYWM5ZDdkZjQ0ZSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * GOT7 “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMTYzJeYF4AA&t=ZDRiOGRkNzVkNzhjMTc3NmE2Mjc2NGYwNjA3N2JhZTMxYzBkOTM0YyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)] 
  * GOT7 “니가 하면(If You Do)” Teaser Video 2. Mark  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FW3zTFw2dOHE&t=Y2Y3N2Q0ZDBmN2E1YzQzODI0MDY4YTgxNTk4MmRjOTA2MWEwZTExMiw5MzI3THI4aQ%3D%3D)] 



[한국어 광고 HUB(KOREAN COMMERCIALS HUB) ★1](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCTK6jWXRFKfNZqdQdnYp6Yg&t=OTQwMDU3YzY4YTI4NGIzMDdjMzk3OWE3Nzg2YTVjODVjNTljNmNjMSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * 갓세븐(GOT7) 텐플러스스타(TenAsia(10+Star)) photoshoot #2  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPhfwBMa9h-M&t=YTljNThhZDQ1ZWE3YWJiNmUyMTc2NDdkZGZhZGQ5Y2ExZjgzMDk0MSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. First of all, I've liked Kris for a very long time and if you like him too, this article is a must read! I'm not sure why I remembered this part especially. I guess it's because I can't imagine a world in which Kris individuality doesn't shine through. It's not in everyone's (fan)life that a person like him will appear. I'm glad :^) 
> 
> 2\. Aren't celebrities/idols caged birds somehow? Or royals confined in a seemingly nice castle? Fans put them on a pedestal then *fans* make them fall. There's this perfect image to maintain whenever they appear in public but even when they're not working, won't they still feel like they have to hide? The parts of themselves that they absolutely can not reveal in fear of being casted away ... ah, it's lonely when you think that way. 
> 
> 3\. So just, hey, don't worry too much. There are parts of yourself that are entirely yours. Before all that celebrity stuff, your roots, treasure them. Focus on not losing them, on not losing yourself. Some people come and go but they didn't create you, just maybe added some pastel sparkles there and there. And some people stay. Don't limit your freedom idek, just, do your thing.
> 
> 4\. to mark? though tbh jype/got7 are pretty chill so let's not get too sentimental. It's just a (not even 60 seconds) fmv.


	5. I know your boyfriend is out of town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung/suzy - I know your boyfriend is out of town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. !!! [RATED M] !!! mostly because of the lyrics (+ dance)

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WcF82dnZSNFl4NHM) (google drive link)

 

 

 **Credit to** :

> _music_

**Lo-Fang** \- Boris (Official Audio)  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FD-YlvTSiKV0&t=ODQ1YzZmOWU0NjdjOGJjOWJlZjQzODNmZTYxY2MzNmYxNzg4M2EyMix6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)] 

Buy Lo-Fang’s debut album ‘Blue Film’ here: [http://smarturl.it/h7iq7d](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2Fh7iq7d&t=YTc0ZmE2NGFjMTNkNzNhY2E2N2ZkYWFkODJlNjZlMzM0MjcxYjlhMyx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)  
  
Written by Boy, adapted lyrics by Lo-Fang.  
  
[http://lo-fang.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flo-fang.com&t=YjU4YTg2NTM4MGYwMWU3ODc4MWI1MzUzYWI3OWQyZTJhZTdiZjU5OCx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)  
[https://www.facebook.com/LOFANG83](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FLOFANG83&t=ZjgxZGFlN2UyMzk5YjA1NmUzYWQ4MDMwNWYxOWQ0MjBiYjRhYmJjYix6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)  
[https://twitter.com/L0_FANG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FL0_FANG&t=ZWI5YjQ2MWU5ZjYxYTMxMzE3ZjZkYzg0ZGE3NDAwM2Y4ZGJhYmE5NCx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)

> _videos_

**[1theK (원더케이)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCweOkPb1wVVH0Q0Tlj4a5Pw&t=ZWVlYmNhM2E4NGFiYTAxZjI4YzZmZTI2ZDJkZmIzMmExZTU5MThjMyx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D) **

  * [MV] MelodyDay(멜로디데이) _ SPEED UP  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_cVD9jQZje8&t=MWRiMmEwOTFmNTA2NjY4MWQxMjVjYjExYzI4YTNkMDJiOWM4MTZhNCx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)]   



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=ODFhNWExNmViOTZmMTlhYzc3YzM4MzFkODRiNGVhZmNjNjY0NDVjNix6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D) **

  * miss A Special Dance Clip 4. Suzy(수지) “Melting(녹아)"  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNg_bZFrh-8c&t=NTEzYTYzNzkzYTMzN2MzYzZlN2I1ZWIyOTZmZGM3ZWVjNmY5NjhmNyx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)]    



**[MYSTIC Ent.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCFAvMvIqZA7sAKOD4Dz1V3A&t=MDViMGI4Nzc5YmUzMDg5MTJmZDFkY2QxYjlhODQ1YzUxOTllODVhYSx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D) **

  * [Teaser] 수지, 백현 - Dream (수지 Ver.)  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fn9YajSyVKtY&t=ZTJhZTU2YzE3ODlhMDg3ZjMwNzIwY2ViZmE5OTQ4YjE1NjhiYzM3OCx6ZXBoMktzcA%3D%3D)]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. but whose boyfriend ?
> 
> 3\. the song mmh yeah ... so I wanted the outcome to be different.


	6. inception au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inception au (got7 & suzy) + jinyoung/suzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. fake movie trailer
> 
> 2\. I don't actually remember much about inception but -
> 
> 3\. suzy being the new addition to jinyoung's team and while she's really talented, she messes with everyone's mind because she lacks control over her ability. At some point jinyoung thinks he has feelings for her but he's not sure if it's real. As the memory of his first love strangely begins to ressemble her, he becomes more and more unstable and even tries to kill his dream-self on a mission. Meanwhile the team's trying to steal from jaebum.

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WV2p2QVNwWlBJdjQ) (google drive link)

 

> Credit to :

**[Nolan Fans](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCi88RxkHIQMI_G5zSxmNBaQ&t=YzhjYjgzMTkwZGE0YTU1NmI3ODk0OTFkOGE0NzlmNWRmYjQ1Y2EwZSxwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D) **

  * Inception Trailer 3 **OFFICIAL** 720p HD  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FtJuYLmvtmTg&t=MTVlOWI3OWRjYThlYzIxNmFhMmQwM2M1OWIxMTEwMzcwNGVjMjViMyxwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)] 
  * Inception Teaser Trailer!! **OFFICIAL** HD  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_5VDKVqvo8M&t=ODY4M2ViMWU3YmZlZGMzNjNiZjkwNjE2ZTI5ZGE0MmVjZWU5Njc2MixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=ODgzODE0MjhhYmFmNzlmYzAwOTkzMzQ3NzA1MmM5YzViMzBlZTQ1MixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)  **

  * GOT7 “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMTYzJeYF4AA&t=YzE4Yzg2NGViODVhZjJlZGVjZjM4YTQ0OTMxODM1ZTAzM2JjNGQ3NixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]
  * GOT7 “If You Do(니가 하면)” M/V  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FT0iPB_JyS5g&t=MTkwNTFlOTAxNmFhOTcxMzY1ODk2ZTNjMGY5OTI5MmIyNzE4ZjYxOSxwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]
  * [Teaser Clip] miss A(미쓰에이) “Hush” (허쉬)  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fm5D4xJGdfcM&t=ZjU2Y2FkZjcyMzlhZDQzMjNlODFiOWRmYzU1YjRmYWQ5MGU5ZWQ5MyxwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]
  * [Teaser #1] miss A “Touch”(터치) from the 4th project [TOUCH] _SUZY  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FDnEnN3oHQio&t=ZTQ4MmE1OTRhMTEzYTdjZTQzN2Y2OTJhYjZmODdlZmEzNTM1YjE4MixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]
  * [Movie Trailer] 건축학개론(ARCHITECTURE 101) 본예고  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FmUpJ18MRe8s&t=ZWVkNjBhMzk2Yjk0YWRhNDcwYzNmMTBhNTNmYWU4NzBkMzc5ZTc5MixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]   



**[하이마트](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCwTdPWwWMR-rKDoNsRaGQ_Q&t=ZTViMzNmNmE5YTgxMWI3ZTIxNDZlYTg3MjBjNzMzMWRkNWI4OWNhMixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)  
**

  * 수지, 바람맞다  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F6bwNXNd_lzk&t=M2ZiZGQzNDZjYjJiNWIyMzFhNzc5OWRmMTFkMjYxOTYwMTE3YzFlYixwanA0MDhFVQ%3D%3D)]



 


	7. ghosttown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung|bambam|mark - ghosttown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. !!! [RATED M] !!! trigger warning : depiction of violence/bullying
> 
> 2\. just an edit of the dramatic B&L's Contact lenses CF / Sanctuary with a sprinkle of GOT7's Flight log trailer 
> 
> 3\. a very unnecessary edit tbh
> 
> 4\. I can't wait for more actor!bambam :)

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WVVp1REdERHpET2M) (google drive link)

 

Credit to  :

> music

**[madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC81VD6eeuLLSfyY_D-N8sVw&t=NjdjNTA5NThhNzc5NDAyZmEzN2EwMzhiYTk3ZmIwMDUzZjIwYTg1NyxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D) ** -  ghosttown  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FpEcp2HlFBwE&t=MDVmMjQ5NDdiMjIyZjcxMmI1N2NhMTg4Mzg5YzZhY2I5MzQzOGEyNyxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D)]

Taken from Madonna’s ‘Rebel Heart’ album. Download now on iTunes: [http://smarturl.it/RebelHeart](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FRebelHeart&t=NjljODgzMmY1YzQyNTQ0MzVhNjc5OTZlMDU0YjUxY2M0NDk3ZWQyOSxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D)

> videos

**[Bausch and Lomb Thailand](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCrc6iLbXX0w143HSVlYlXKw&t=MWUwZWRmMzI4YTk1ZjhhNjljNjM3ZGRjNTZjNTg3MWFkNWMyMTMxNCxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D) **

  * Sanctuary  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvWZE2qk39pc&t=OWU3NmM0YWFmMjAwMjVkMmI1ZWQyNzgyNmNmNTBmOWQwOWIyZTkzYSxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D)]



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=Mjk3ZmMyYzM1MGFmOWQ5NzIzNWUwNjY3NDFhYzQ0NzJlODcxNGU4MSxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D) **

  * GOT7 “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMTYzJeYF4AA&t=ZDEwZTFjYTYyMjBkZjQwMjMxYmQyZWI1ZWZiMjE1NDkyNzA0Mzg0MyxDb21CbGNiWQ%3D%3D)] 




	8. cold water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung/suzy - cold water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. !!! [RATED M] !!! trigger warning : suicide theme
> 
> 2\. time travel au in which suzy goes back in time to save jinyoung except /insert fullmetal alchemist quote/ " Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. "
> 
> 3\. there's a [no lyric ver.]

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WaVByM01vOG9kRlE) (google drive link)

 

 

[  [no lyric ver.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WUWxSSFZQb1ZrTmc)  ]

 

 **Credit to**   :

> _music_

[[x](https://youtu.be/a59gmGkq_pw)]  Major Lazer - Cold Water (feat. Justin Bieber & MØ)

COLD WATER OUT NOW - <http://majorlazer.fm/ColdWater>  
  
DOWNLOAD COLD WATER (FEAT. JUSTIN BIEBER & MØ):  
ITUNES - <http://majorlazer.fm/ColdWaterDownload>  
GOOGLE PLAY - <http://majorlazer.fm/ColdWaterGooglePlay>  
  
FOLLOW MAJOR LAZER:  
WEBSITE - <http://www.majorlazer.com>  
FACEBOOK - <http://majorlazer.fm/Facebook>  
TWITTER - <http://majorlazer.fm/Twitter>  
INSTAGRAM - <http://majorlazer.fm/Instagram>  
SOUNDCLOUD - <http://majorlazer.fm/SoundCloud>

> _videos_

**[1theK (원더케이)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCweOkPb1wVVH0Q0Tlj4a5Pw) **

  * [MV] Kim NaYoung(김나영) _ Say Goodbye(가슴이 말해) (Uncontrollably Fond(함부로 애틋하게) OST Part. 3)  [[x](https://youtu.be/_2KjmEzCuSc)]  
  * [MV] Hyolin(효린) _  I Miss You(보고싶어) (Uncontrollably Fond(함부로 애틋하게) OST Part.5)  [[x](https://youtu.be/F9rnTne_Lxw)]
  * [MV] Kim Woobin(김우빈) _ Picture In My Head(내 머릿속 사진) (Uncontrollably Fond(함부로 애틋하게) OST Part. 6)  [[x](https://youtu.be/S_eqw4kH-0A)]



**[jypentertainment](https://www.youtube.com/user/jypentertainment) **

  * GOT7(갓세븐) “FLIGHT LOG : DEPARTURE” Trailer  [[x](https://youtu.be/MTYzJeYF4AA)]              
  * GOT7(갓세븐) “Fly” M/V  [[x](https://youtu.be/Q4vFviZ4qw0)]
  * GOT7(갓세븐) "니가 하면" M/V  [[x](https://youtu.be/T0iPB_JyS5g)]




	9. this is what you came for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suzy - this is what you came for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you wonder if anyone's reading the notes because sometimes I skip them and sometimes it's summer

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WYjNVbm5KTXhGWnM) (google drive link)

 

 **Credit to** :

> _music_

[[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FkOkQ4T5WO9E&t=ZmNmYjY4MTg1M2QzOGY4NWYxOWY0ZDEyNTNiMzRiNjJmM2E1NjgzZixKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)]  This Is What You Came For - Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna

Get it now: [http://smarturl.it/DownloadCH?IQid=YT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FDownloadCH%3FIQid%3DYT&t=YTcxY2JjNjNjMTIzMzk1NGRjZjkxZWNiNTk3OWFhMDEyNmY5ZTU0OCxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)  
Listen: [http://smarturl.it/StreamCH?IQid=YT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FStreamCH%3FIQid%3DYT&t=MzVmYmY1M2VlMTJhMDNkMDVhYmQzZWY0ZWM0MDcxYzEyZjExMDk0NCxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)  
  
Subscribe to Calvin’s channel: [http://smarturl.it/CHVevo?IQid=YT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FCHVevo%3FIQid%3DYT&t=ODUwYjk3YzU5YWU5NjU3MDA3YzhlYWZlZDkxMWIzNGJhZTEwMjE3YyxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)

> _videos_

**[장웅기](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCrj1wnrznGffdcbM-wXZE0Q&t=ZmVjMDhiNGJkOTI0MzVlYWMzMTI3MWRlMzhhMDVmMjdjODI4ZGNmZCxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D) **

  * NS 윤지 X 기리보이 - 설렘주의 MV 뮤비 Suzy 수지(편) 대구 동성로 하우지 HAUZEE  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F84OqrfmhKDc&t=MTgxMDgzMGUwYzE5NjhhZjllMTAxZDRkYzc0MTA2ZjVmZGNlMjgzNyxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)] 



**[NYLONTVKOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCFp41Auwx65x5AU5QDiK2sA&t=YmY4ODA3ZWVjYzNiNDhmY2Q3ODY0OTRiYTBjYTQ1NmZjYjZkMmJiYSxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D) **

  * [NYLON TV KOREA] SUZY(수지) - You make me smile  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS_ic3WWnBRU&t=OTU5ODhlYWRjMzdiMmY3NjRjYWVmMWJmYzY5MjI2YmJmYjUyYTA2ZSxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)] 



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=ODNmMjRiMjEyM2QyMTM1NGI4MWYzZTRhODdhMjY4ODdlY2MyMGI5MSxKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)  
**

  * miss A(미쓰에이) Special Dance Clip 4. 수지 “녹아"  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNg_bZFrh-8c&t=ZGY2YWI5Y2QzMjI1MmRkNGNiZjg2NDY3NDA4NmIxNGQwNDdiODczZixKR1RNTmt0RA%3D%3D)] **  
**




	10. we don't talk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung/suzy - we don't talk anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung is officially jinyoung, what a time to be alive

PLEASE [WATCH HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B86AHvZXaW0WenpfOHFkdUtDZEE) (google drive link)

 

Credit to :

> music

[[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F3AtDnEC4zak&t=N2I1NzA0MGQ0NWI3ZjEyZmRlZTc1MGFhMzBjZDM4YzU0MzczMzExNSxpSjhtb3pMbQ%3D%3D)]  We Don’t Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth (feat. Selena Gomez)

Get “We Don’t Talk Anymore”: [http://smarturl.it/CharlieWDTA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FCharlieWDTA&t=MGQ1ZGQ5MzE1ZDMzMTFkOGYxZWExZmEwNmFjYzkzMTI2ODllYTMwZCxpSjhtb3pMbQ%3D%3D)  
  
Get Charlie’s debut album Nine Track Mind, available now!  
Download: [http://smarturl.it/NineTrackMind](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FNineTrackMind&t=NzhkOTBiZDNhNjk1YjMyOGJiYmExMWRhNzUxOGU2NDg0YjBhNzVmMyxpSjhtb3pMbQ%3D%3D)  
Stream: [http://smarturl.it/StreamNTM](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsmarturl.it%2FStreamNTM&t=ZWUyYWNkOTc0N2Q2MGFiMTYwOWViOTVmZjRkMzA3M2ZjZjY3NzZhMSxpSjhtb3pMbQ%3D%3D)

> videos

**[beanpole  
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC2bmy4N5Gh-i2Y23OhqLN7Q&t=MjY1MWViMGJjOTdhOGQ5NTAxMTA1Zjc4ZjgwYTgwY2M4OWMyOWE2YiwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D) **

  * 김수현 수지 ‘윈드브레이커’ 대공개! (Full ver.) [빈폴아웃도어]  [[x]](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fgil1bN7Inw0&t=ODgzYmVlYjhmMmFiNDU1NGRjNmM2OThkNWYwNmNiM2MyOGY4NWMxNywyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)
  * [BEANPOLE OUTDOOR] 빈폴아웃도어 2013 FW 메이킹 필름  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLl3HfjUqe7s&t=OTAwYzlkMTZiYTY5MGMwMGVlOThiYzZiOGEwYjk5MDNjZDhhZjMzZSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]
  * [빈폴아웃도어] TV CF ‘수수커플’ 의 뉴질랜드 로맨스30A -겨울편 ②  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FEn906O51pag&t=MGZlODVkZTAwYjcwNmNlZjBlMjQxZjRiYzkyNzI1ODQ3MWRkN2Y2MSwyeWU2OUxTQQ%3D%3D)]



**[jypentertainment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCaO6TYtlC8U5ttz62hTrZgg&t=NWIxZTU5NDA4ZDAxYmQ1MDU3OWM1MDQ1ODIxOTE3YzM1YTExZDBjOSx5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D) **

  * GOT7 “If You Do(니가 하면)” M/V  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FT0iPB_JyS5g&t=MjExZjdjMWJlODRjNGQyMmU0ZTNkMzU1ZDRmNDQ2NTVkYjBjZGI5Yix5OEZvN2hqcQ%3D%3D)]



[NYLONTVKOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCFp41Auwx65x5AU5QDiK2sA&t=MDI4ZjY5MmNkZTI5NTQyMjEyYTU4YmI4NThhNzAyODI4MTdmZWRiYyxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * [NYLON TV KOREA] SUZY(수지) - You make me smile  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS_ic3WWnBRU&t=YTc0MDQ2NTNkZmFmMjFhYzExMWVjMTBkMzg1MmIzYmE3ZjUyYzFmOSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]



[한국어 광고 HUB(KOREAN COMMERCIALS HUB) ★1](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCTK6jWXRFKfNZqdQdnYp6Yg&t=OTQwMDU3YzY4YTI4NGIzMDdjMzk3OWE3Nzg2YTVjODVjNTljNmNjMSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)

  * 갓세븐(GOT7) 텐플러스스타(TenAsia(10+Star)) photoshoot #2  [[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPhfwBMa9h-M&t=YTljNThhZDQ1ZWE3YWJiNmUyMTc2NDdkZGZhZGQ5Y2ExZjgzMDk0MSxNM1JORmpZYQ%3D%3D)]




	11. " life is all about acting "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. hyungline - chains  
> 6\. markjin/jb - never get over not getting under you  
> 5\. jb - he'd be so good for you  
> 4\. mark - when god made you he did a fine job  
> 3\. jinyoung - the difference  
> 2\. markjin/markbum/markjae - don't make me choose  
> 1\. markjae - something to believe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " my whole life is joke "

7#

> in chains for [#got7](https://twitter.com/hashtag/got7?src=hash) [#hyungline](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hyungline?src=hash) love [#mark](https://twitter.com/hashtag/mark?src=hash) [#jackson](https://twitter.com/hashtag/jackson?src=hash) [#jinyoung](https://twitter.com/hashtag/jinyoung?src=hash) [#jb](https://twitter.com/hashtag/jb?src=hash) [#thelastofaugustgoodbye](https://twitter.com/hashtag/thelastofaugustgoodbye?src=hash) [#got7temberiscoming](https://twitter.com/hashtag/got7temberiscoming?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/EXkIou4bb7](https://t.co/EXkIou4bb7)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 21, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/767494144080089088)  
> 

6#

> never get over not getting under you [#markjin](https://twitter.com/hashtag/markjin?src=hash) ... & jaebumie somewhere in between [pic.twitter.com/JGKxQonvTy](https://t.co/JGKxQonvTy)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 20, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/767133695383928833)  
> 

5#

> trust [#jb](https://twitter.com/hashtag/jb?src=hash) he'd be so good for you [#got7](https://twitter.com/hashtag/got7?src=hash) [#nowords](https://twitter.com/hashtag/nowords?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/yhJ0ytvUNE](https://t.co/yhJ0ytvUNE)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 20, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/767045201609318400)  
> 

4#

> when god made [#mark](https://twitter.com/hashtag/mark?src=hash) he did a fine job [#got7](https://twitter.com/hashtag/got7?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/yWsswvyPzK](https://t.co/yWsswvyPzK)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 20, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/766979464999739392)  
> 

3#

> I'll show you the difference [#jinyoung](https://twitter.com/hashtag/jinyoung?src=hash) [#got7](https://twitter.com/hashtag/got7?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/LrmKNpX7BM](https://t.co/LrmKNpX7BM)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/766748708914487296)  
> 

2#

> don't make me choose [#markjae](https://twitter.com/hashtag/markjae?src=hash) [#markbum](https://twitter.com/hashtag/markbum?src=hash) [#markjin](https://twitter.com/hashtag/markjin?src=hash) [#ImsosorryIloveyou](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ImsosorryIloveyou?src=hash) [#realbutnotrealshippingisfunok](https://twitter.com/hashtag/realbutnotrealshippingisfunok?src=hash) [#byedeleteself](https://twitter.com/hashtag/byedeleteself?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/MdvfglhD7i](https://t.co/MdvfglhD7i)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/766575065983049728)  
> 

1#

> something to believe in [#markjae](https://twitter.com/hashtag/markjae?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/kkAHQTMRMp](https://t.co/kkAHQTMRMp)
> 
> — staygoldmk (@staygold_mk) [August 5, 2016](https://twitter.com/staygold_mk/status/761703014889578497)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously
> 
> can anyone tell how crazy I am over this Nick Jonas album or


	12. you're my home / 못하겠어 can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suzy - my home / 못하겠어 can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suzy is a 10/10 baby

Credit to 

> _music_

GOT7 갓세븐 - [My Home](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fus%2Falbum%2Fflight-log-turbulence%2Fid1159240554&t=YTJiZGRlNWNkMTIxM2U2YzJiMmZiODA3ZDk2YjkyMzEyZmRlMWI3ZCxjelBWZnc3OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)

> _videos_

**[beanpole](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fuser%2Fbeanpoleblog&t=MWQ3ZTg1NjhjNGM3MDVkNjBmMTBmMTlmNDkyODUzNTVlNGJmM2Q5MSxjelBWZnc3OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)**    
\- 빈폴 액세서리 2016 FW

 **[CéCi Korea](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fuser%2FcecikoreaTV&t=MzZlMGZhODkzNWM0MDBjZmM4Nzk2ODU1NzYzZDJmOTA5NGY4ZTRjYSxjelBWZnc3OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)**    
\- 201610 CeCi COVER STAR SUZY  
\- [Official CeCi TV] SUZY_october 2014 Cover Story_20th Anniversary

 **[GRAZIA KOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fuser%2FGRAZIAKOREA&t=OTY3NWU3ODVlMTk3OWY4MzgzMDJlODQxODgzN2U4YmEyZDhkNjI5ZCxjelBWZnc3OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)**    
\- 그라치아 8월 통합호(통권 제 81호) 수지 X DIDIER DUBOT 화보 촬영 스케치  
\- 그라치아 9월 5일자 수지 커버 촬영 스케치 영상 공개!

 

***

 

Credit to | GOT7 갓세븐 -  [못하겠어 Can’t](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fus%2Falbum%2Ffly%2Fid1095139269&t=NGU3OThjZjRiOTU1N2YxMWYwZDQ2MTRjYjc0MmQ4MmU0NjcxNmZmOCxvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)  
videos |  [CLALEN](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZ6FdmeAmJqw&t=NmQxYzQyZGMzNGMyYTViYzU4ZDZhMzdmMjI3NWRkMzBjMzY4NGIwNSxvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) |  [DAZED KOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNuFqQE3Xzm8&t=M2JkOGZiN2I4MGVlZjA0NTUwY2E4ZmY1OTdhZGZiNGE1ZDY3OWFkYSxvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) |  [DIDIER DUBOT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvC0AgpjD-To&t=NzAwNWE3MTgzMGNjODExZmE1NTVjOTlhNTg2NjliYThhZGEyOGRmNixvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) |  [하이마트](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZ6FdmeAmJqw&t=NmQxYzQyZGMzNGMyYTViYzU4ZDZhMzdmMjI3NWRkMzBjMzY4NGIwNSxvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)  |  [GRAZIA KOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F0fOkEacbYOs&t=NzFlODQ1OGY3MjZhZjliZDA0ZjdhNTY3Mzk3MDliOWY4MTA0YWI5MCxvMGRhckJ3NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)


	13. Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suzy - Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after all this time

Credit to | GOT7 갓세븐 - [Let Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fus%2Falbum%2Fflight-log-turbulence%2Fid1159240554&t=YjJlZDc4ZjdkN2Q2NGQyNGYyMGQyYzdjMzg4MjUxYjliMGRmM2UxZCw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1)

videos | [cecikoreaTV](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F9Ut0y41Mm5c&t=ODRhOTU1NmJkNmVlYjZjZTZjZWY3MTQzZmM3NTdjOWFmMTEzMzVjMCw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) | [CLALEN](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZ6FdmeAmJqw&t=ZmRiNWU0ZmU1OWQ3OTJlODMwNThlNWJlM2FkYjc3NDVkYjA2ZTg1Nyw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) | [CRACKERLAB KOREA (GUESS)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FlZs6GHx4bq4&t=ODg3YTJjNmFkMGU0NWQ2MjI1YzBlYjcwMTUwMDE0NjU3YzAzYWRhNSw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) | [firstsojutv (처음처럼)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FQlk4iiN_KCA&t=NGFhOWMzMTMwMzMyYWYyZWI5MDE5Y2FjOGUxOWFmNGU3MGEyM2ZmNCw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) | [NESCAFÉ Korea](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJ1t2THYxATg&t=OTk4MzRlNWQ2YjdhZjE2Yzc1YWEyNmI1Mzk4MjIxNmM4Y2QyZGU5Yyw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) |[NYLONTVKOREA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FS_ic3WWnBRU&t=ODY2YmQ5OTcwNDZjOTZhMjFlMGYxYTdjZjM0NDkxNGE5NTVkZmRhYyw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) | [THE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZSIjmba5lbU&t=OWY3YjQxMGM4N2JkYTkxNDlmMDNkMDdiMTc1Zjc1MzRhYjllMzkwNCw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) [FACE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLH-MVtZW7fU&t=YWI5NTg5MWMzY2ExYmQwNWJmNzVjMzYwYzFiNTlkYjM5NjUyYjVlYyw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) [SHOP](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJODEDbl8eE4&t=OWIyZGViYWViYzkwYWZmMzYxNTcyMWM1NGRiNTI3MzdhNmE2ZGQyZSw2N0Q3TWZsNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGAu9hiiCzecBb2HKsaE6g&m=1) |

 

***END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always


End file.
